Example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to a memory device, a memory system, and/or a read/verify operation method of the memory device. For example, at least some example embodiments relate to a memory device for reducing a setup time of a word line voltage that is applied to a word line of a selected cell, a memory system including the memory device, and/or a read/verify operation method of the memory device.
Memory devices are used to store data and are classified into volatile memory devices and non-volatile memory devices. A flash memory device is an example of a non-volatile memory device that may be used in a mobile phone, a digital camera, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a portable computer device, a fixed computer device, and the like.